


Loose Lips and Bucket Lists (Art!)

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, DCBB 2019, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Fourth of July, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Art for the wonderful DCBB fic by NikkiSage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loose Lips & Bucket Lists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262646) by [NikkiSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiSage/pseuds/NikkiSage). 

> I was on the fence about signing up for the DCBB, but I decided that if, when claims went open on Day 2, a fic caught my eye, I'd go for it. Exactly one did, and I got it...and it turned out to be written by my friend, NikkiSage, and it's a great fic! I've had so so much fun reading it, working with her, and creating this art. She's super hard working, has poured her heart into her fic, and she's been very supportive of my art efforts, too.
> 
> Basically: everything about this has been awesome, I'm so glad I signed up, NikkiSage is amazing, and ya'll should go read the fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262646/chapters/50625098

Piece 1: A Shadow Box of Dean and Cas enjoying fireworks on the Fourth of July.

Piece 2: A Very Dean/Cas Halloween


	2. Chapter 2

Process Pics for the Shadow Box:

One of the visuals that NikkiSage mentioned in her claims information was of Dean and Cas watching fireworks together, and I immediately thought, "I want to do art of that!" And then when I thought more about what I'd want that art to actually look like, with silhouettes and just a splash of color, it occurred to me that it would really well as papercraft (which I haven't done any of in ages). With that in mind, I put together a dummy version so that NikkiSage could see what I had in mind.

I sent that to her, and made some pretty major changes based on her feedback and my reading of the scene (...she hadn't actually sent me the full scene when I did the initial layout). Then, I set out to detailed, measured images of each of the four layers I wanted to do. Here's one, for example:

Once those were done for all four layers, I cut them out of the sketch paper...

...and pasted those cut outs down to black oaktag.

Then I cut each layer out very, very carefully.

The fireworks layer was particularly difficult. My poor wrist.

Once I got them all cut out, I lay them down together to figure out how I wanted them to be.

The last step before construction was details - I added tissue paper to a couple layers, and used gel pens to add some details to the skyline - and then I started to assemble it.

My son thought it was awesome, and he told me a whole story about how when the fireworks go up up up in the air they make a big boom.

Then a bit more construction, and a lot of careful arrangement and lighting, and you get the results in the first chapter! If anyone has any questions, feel free to hit me up.


	3. Chapter 3

Process Pics for the main drawing:

Not nearly as much to this. Here's the initial sketch:

I put that together just to give NikkiSage a very basic idea what I had in mind. She wanted it to be more "Halloween," and I didn't want to have to draw like 40 individual buckets of popcorn, so when I did the second sketch it transformed a bit...

With this sketch approved by NikkiSage, I got to work filling in details, using...uh...like ten different reference pics, including one of my wife and MIL. I just took it one piece at a time, trying to work in an order that would guarantee I didn't smear the whole dang thing with pencil lead.

At that point, it's just about filling in details one by one until it's done...here was my second to last progress pic for example...

I took the pictures throughout so that I could show NikkiSage, and make sure she liked what I was working on. Over all, I'm super happy with how this piece turned out, it's one the most complicated piece of artwork I've ever completed, and I think I'm slowly getting a little less awful at faces. lol.

The pumpkins were definitely the most fun part to art...followed by Han's belt...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ya'll! If I can get my act together I'll do a second chapter with some process pics.


End file.
